spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan the green kirby
Jordan is a fan character in the series. He's a protagonist in Seasons 1 and 2. History/Background Information His history begins when he was born in 1998 in Dreamland. He was the youngest of 3 kids. When he was 3, he met his friend, Aaron, who was a friend to his idol, Kirby. In 2003 he met Queen Dedede, who was King Dedede's 10th wife, and she kidnapped Aaron and his 4 siblings. After fighting a few bosses, he finally fights Queen Dedede, beating her and freeing Aaron. A few years later, Jordan went to join Mario and Sonic on their quest in Season 1, hoping to find Kirby (though he didn't). Personality Even though he is about 10 or 11 he is childish and has a rivalry with Frostxforest, but he's still nice to everyone (even Frostxforest) and he also helpful in some ways. But, like Kirby, he is naïve. An example would be when he was 6 he fought Queen Dedede for a hot dog even though she said she didn't have it, but Jordan did the same thing that Kirby did to King Dedede about his cupcake (Kirby Squeak Squad). Jordan also hates mercenaries, so he hates Danix, though he does see him as a powerful, yet unstable, ally/rival, but not friend. Powers/Abilities Since Jordan is a Kirby, he can copy the abilities of others, and he can do a Dash to hurt his enemys. Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *In most episodes in Season 1, Jordan always had a different look (i.e. plasma, wing, etc.). But, so far, in Season 2, he remained in his original form for all the episodes that he appeared in. *Jordan has never battled in Season 1, but he did in Season 2. *It seems that Jordan and Frostxforest are on somewhat bad terms due to an incident in Season 1 Episode 8. It is possible that they are rivals since they both suck people up (though Jordan does this to copy abilities and Frost does this to make energy that he can shoot at his opponent). *Jordan's worst enemy is Queen Dedede. *Jordan favorite food is hotdogs. *His hardest ability is Tornado because he often gets dizzy and spins all over the place. *He and Aaron share a few qualities: their first appearence is in the 2nd episode of their respective seasons, both appear on Episode 2 of Season 2, and both are Kirbys. *Currently, it is unknown where his hometown is, but it is possible that he lived somewhere in Dream Land along with Aaron. *Jordan best abilities are Yo-Yo and Sword (as shown in episode 4). *If he meets Kirby, it is unlikely that Jordan will see him again after the Dream Land Arc due to Kirby being at Patch Land by Yin-Yarn (Kirby's Epic Yarn). *If he had one, Jordan's theme would be Cosmic Eternity, even though the song has never been used in the series. and resulted in freeing Aaron from the armor. *His first battle was in Season 2 episode 4, which ended in a tie *According to Aaron, Jordan is half as strong as Kirby. *If jordan wakes up in ep6 and learns that danix shot the pressume queen dedede then he will state that other then frostxforest he would have no rival (and that they wouldnt get information from her if she was dead)